


日月星辰（The hosts of heaven）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 商稿，有定制内容。R18大量，微量龙性恋





	日月星辰（The hosts of heaven）

巴图发现最近的长兄大人异常烦躁。  
时而在房间里踱步，时而坐在椅子上皱着眉头沉思，甚至破天荒地听到他独处时在一个人偷笑。  
巴图回想起自己遇到妻子时，也是这样坐立难安的样子，心中大喜，长兄大人难道已经寻觅到他苦苦追求的月神了吗？身为长兄的得力助手、左膀右臂，除了政务，引导长兄尽早迎娶月神也是义不容辞的责任，立刻和妻子合计，决定借着做客的名义，把长兄请到家中好好地开导一番。  
昔日的草原霸主——玛格奈，如今像是一只迷失方向的白色羔羊，在等待他的月神降临，这是多么美好的景象！至少在巴图和他妻子眼里是这样的。没人知道玛格奈其实正咬牙切齿地想着远在西方大陆的某位现任草原霸主，心里恼得牙根痒痒。  
“长兄大人莫非……是在考虑月神的事？”巴图旁敲侧击地打探道。  
玛格奈一愣，错愕和惊讶明明白白的摆在脸上。  
巴图心里的石头总算落下，喜笑颜开的问：“是哪位美丽的女子能得长兄大人青睐？”  
玛格奈方才还茫然的脸色霎时间变得铁青。  
不对啊。巴图好不容易放下的心又高悬起来，长兄大人确实在想月神的事，但为什么脸色这么难看？难道对方很棘手？草原上能入得了长兄眼的女性，不应该都是温柔可爱如同皎洁的月色一般吗？巴图绞尽脑汁想着怎么开口询问才不会让长兄尴尬，他的妻子连忙出来打圆场：“听说不久前草原上来了一位才貌双全的冒险者，不仅通过了霸道的试炼，还赢得不少草原青年的追求呢。长兄大人想必也……”  
巴图差点从座位上跌下去，赶紧拽住妻子的手，示意她别再说下去了。在那达慕大会输给光之战士，一直是长兄大人心中过不去的坎，此时提起无疑火上浇油。没想到长兄居然没有动怒，反而有些不好意思地别过脸，从喉咙里挤出一个字：“嗯……”  
嗯？巴图的眉毛跳了跳，心里惊喜的马蹄疯狂碾过。喜的事长兄大人总算找到心仪的月神；惊的是，这凶悍无比的冒险者……长兄大人拿捏得住吗？想到这里，巴图和妻子交换一个眼神，打算直接拿出杀手锏。  
“长兄大人请过目。”巴图接过妻子递来的小小瓷瓶，献宝似的献给玛格奈。“此物名叫‘听话水’，是我从重逢集市上购得的。据说，再勇猛的女子也禁不住一滴……好好利用，对未来的夫妻生活必定……”  
玛格奈喜上眉梢，如获至宝般从巴图手上拿过来，欣慰地拍着他的肩膀：“好兄弟，还是你懂我！”  
此时帐篷外走进一名侍卫，端正地低头道：“长兄大人！霸主来了，她说有要事商议，请您速回。”  
“来得正好！”玛格奈信心满满地抓着瓶子往外走去，巴图话还没说完，见长兄一副跃跃欲试的样子，来不及解释，玛格奈如草原旋风一般消失在视野里。  
“长兄大人！切记每次一滴啊！”巴图跟在他身后高喊，不知玛格奈听到没有。

回到主厅，光之战士正面对着王座，静静地等玛格奈回来。玛格奈远远看见敖龙族少女英姿勃发的背影，回想起上次的会面，不由自主缩了缩脖子。好在巴图给了这个秘密武器，玛格奈攥紧瓶子，强自镇定地走进屋子。  
光听到脚步声，抑制住内心的紧张，假装淡定地问候：“玛格奈，你来了。”  
“这么快就从西方的争斗里回来了吗？不愧是你。”玛格奈缓缓走过光身边，坐到自己的宝座上。心跳激烈得像一万头野牛在奔腾，他绷紧了脸，不想让光看出破绽。  
光下意识地瞟了眼玛格奈紧握的拳头，心情突然有些低落。她叹气道：“我又不会强迫你，别这么紧张。”  
玛格奈闻言瞬间破功，一向无所畏惧的草原王者慌了阵脚，口不择言地说：“还、还不是你上次突然说什么，喜喜喜欢我，想做我的月神……你这女人，也太凶悍了！”  
“知道了，我不会再提。”光脸色更加阴沉，努力克制着才没有让自己转身走出去。“谈正事。”光搬了张桌子过来，将随身携带的多玛地图拿出来，摊开放在桌子上，耐着性子说明情况。  
玛格奈坐在上面居高临下地打量面前的女人，她的脸色从刚才起就非常不好看，尾巴耷拉着，好像在强行压抑什么。他偷偷看了一眼掌心里的瓶子，盘算着怎么让她神不知鬼不觉地喝下去，好让自己找回一点草原王者的雄风。  
“长兄大人，霸主，请用酥油茶。”巴图心有灵犀地端着两碗酥油茶走进来放在桌上，抛给玛格奈一个鼓励的眼神，带上门出去了，走时还不忘悄悄遣散了门口站岗的侍卫兄弟。好兄弟！玛格奈收到极大鼓舞，一个主意浮上心头。  
“英雄阁下，可以麻烦你锁一下门吗？我怕有人闯进来，耽误正事。”太阳神啊！这大概是玛格奈说过最冠冕堂皇的谎话，他努力控制面部表情，看起来严肃极了。  
光没有多想，转身朝门走去，边走边说：“……就是这样。现在多玛已经收复，按版图而言，太阳神草原归属于多玛，应当……”  
玛格奈趁机走到桌前，把小瓶里的液体疯狂倒进光的那碗酥油茶里。他心里紧张得锤破了无数张鼓面，一时想不起来巴图说的用量，倒了几滴，想了想，又倒了几滴。  
“玛格奈，你在往我碗里倒什么？”  
玛格奈手一抖，哗啦啦把大半瓶液体全倒了进去，连瓶子也险些握不住掉进碗里。光刚刚回头就看见如此诡异的一幕，顿感奇怪，出声询问他。偷偷下药的玛格奈被抓了个正着，一颗心瞬间提到嗓子眼，他支吾了半天也没想出什么借口，走投无路之际，猛地端起碗一饮而尽。  
“啊，我觉得自己这碗不够甜，多放点糖浆罢了。”玛格奈仰头哈哈大笑，假装若无其事地继续演戏。“草原的酥油茶可是很棒的，你也快来尝尝吧！”  
光目瞪口呆地看着面前强行让自己不尴尬的人，发现有什么不对劲。“玛格奈，你……你脸怎么这么红。”  
“我……脸红了吗？”玛格奈像喝醉了般，茫然地抚摸自己的脸，一阵天旋地转的感觉涌上来，胸口好像有一团火焰在熊熊燃烧，他突然发现自己双腿如同橡皮一样软软的，怎么也站不稳，踉跄几步朝前跌去。  
“玛格奈！”光连忙冲过去想扶住他，玛格奈高大健壮的身体压过来，光支撑不住登时跪下，她努力抱住玛格奈的腰，才勉力把这个神志不清的太阳神之子扶稳。“你喝了什么？”  
“巴图……给我的……药……”体温越来越高，意志也模糊不清，玛格奈朦胧地眨着眼睛，看向抱住自己的敖龙族少女，心里的火苗腾地又拔高几寸。该死，她的身体如此娇小又如此柔软，鳞片隔着衣服摩擦的感觉好像冰块，让他的身体因此得以降温，他的双手下意识地拥住少女的身体，喘息也逐渐加粗。  
“什么药？快告诉我！”光看着玛格奈难受的样子，不由将他更抱紧了些，脑子混作一团，焦急得手足无措。  
光柔软的身子猛地又贴近几分，玛格奈甚至能感觉她胸前柔软的两团正贴在自己腹部，呼吸不由急促起来，他甚至想现在就撕开这个女人的衣服，把她那两团圆球抓在手里揉搓。玛格奈咬牙大力将她推到一边，哑着嗓子冲她吼道：“别过来！”  
地上躺着的小小瓷瓶映入眼帘。光连忙爬过去捡起那个瓶子，试探性地舔了舔瓶口，一股火热的感觉腾地从小腹烧起来，呼吸也开始变粗重。光猛地明白这是什么，难以置信地说：“这是媚药……”  
“什么！媚……药……”玛格奈勉强撑住身体，浑身热得让他发出难受的喘息，光想起他刚才哗啦啦倒下去的用量，要是再不给解药，玛格奈可能会有危险。光连忙扑向门口，却发现门不知何时从外面锁上了，她高喊了许多声也是徒劳的，进入晨曦王座之前，光怕引起玛格奈的反感，刻意没有携带武器，此时赤手空拳地面对这扇牢固的大门，光没有十足的信心能突破出去。  
没有时间了。光咬咬牙，把自尊底线什么的全部抛在一边，迟疑着缓缓脱下上衣，走向玛格奈。玛格奈瞬间就明白过来光在做什么，艰难地往后挪了挪身体，喘着粗气说：“别过来……”  
光看他警惕地对着自己，又一柄利刃狠狠插在心口。“再不解决，你可能会有生命危险！”她咬着牙放低身段，缓缓朝玛格奈伸出手。“我知道你不喜欢我，就把我当成随便一个女人，好吗？”  
玛格奈从没见过光如此卑微的样子，他不喜欢看到光这样，他不想。玛格奈狠狠拍开光伸过去的手，哑着嗓子道：“别碰我。”  
光没想到，玛格奈竟然讨厌自己到如此地步，眼泪不受控制地流出来，她有些失控地喊道：“好！玛格奈！你有骨气！”  
光跑过去狠狠一拳砸向那扇门，顿时响起可怕的撞击声，厚重门板上顿时多了一个窟窿。光太想立刻从这里出去了，她要救玛格奈，更何况，全部丢弃掉的尊严和羞耻心也让她无地自容。  
光颤抖地正要挥出第二击，玛格奈从背后抱住她，有些用力地握紧她的手腕。“住手，光。”  
“别这样……玛格奈……”眼泪汹涌地流出来，光无助地低下头，不想让玛格奈看到自己狼狈的样子，她不希望玛格奈因此同情自己。  
“我不想看你受伤……”玛格奈的耐性已经到顶点了。他下身硬得发胀顶在光的腰上，灼热的喘息从她耳边吹过，拥住身体的手也不安分地游动起来。“光……”关切的话语和带有暗示味道的动作，让光感觉现在的处境可笑又尴尬，真的被当成“随便一个女人”的屈辱如同一盆冰水兜头浇下来。  
光回过身，自暴自弃地冷冷笑着，一步一步推着玛格奈退到王座之上。“好啊，那就来做吧。”  
光把玛格奈推到王座上，迈腿跨上他的身体，搂着脖颈骑在玛格奈两腿间，不容抗拒地吻住他的嘴唇。玛格奈下意识想避开，被光强硬地摆正脑袋，握住下巴让舌头毫无阻拦地进入口腔内，激烈地搅动摩擦着，青涩的舌头每次想缩回就被光的舌头缠住，拖出来用力搅拌。两人龙角前端微微碰撞、摩擦，玛格奈敏感地闷哼一声，颤抖着抚上她仅着紧身内衣的腰肢。光一手顺着玛格奈的颈部下滑，从内剥开厚重的外套，让他麦色的健康肌肤完全暴露在空气中，吻顺着脸颊滑向这块诱人甜美的巧克力，她轻咬着玛格奈的锁骨，双手抚过他结实的胸肌和有型的腹肌，直至腹下三寸某个发烫肿胀的部位。  
“你！”压在裤子里的分身徒然被解放出来，玛格奈不受控制地低喝一声，害羞地别过脸去。“你这月神……也太凶悍了……”  
光似乎听到了不得了的发言，微微一愣，心头涌上不可抑制的狂喜，她一手握住玛格奈昂扬的性器上下套弄，不怀好意地调笑道：“你刚刚说什么？再说一遍嘛。”  
分身被套弄的快感险些让玛格奈失言，他喘着气嘟囔道：“让你做我的月神……也不是不行……”  
光突然托住玛格奈的脑袋，以吻封住他不诚实嘴巴，惩罚性地狠咬他的嘴唇，而后又爱怜地用舌头舔舐被咬过的地方。她的一举一动让玛格奈心中抓挠得发痒，趁光松口时拥住她，有模有样地回吻住她，舌头不得章法只是胡乱塞进口腔里，笨拙地与光的舌头摩擦，光微微睁着眼睛，看到此时玛格奈通红着脸努力亲吻自己的样子，不由笑了起来。玛格奈正吻到动情时忽然被推开，光抬手将身上最后的衣裤脱下甩到一边，雪白的乳房晃动在他眼前，两点挺立的嫣红乳尖像是雪原上的花瓣微微抖动，玛格奈被这香艳的一幕惊得差点流鼻血。  
“你、你干什么！”玛格奈拥着光的手忽然不知如何处置。  
光挺起胸脯凑到他面前，坏笑着道：“教你做男人。”  
玛格奈着迷地盯着那两团自己早想抚摸的软肉，张口叼住其中一只用力吮吸，双手不学自通地捏住光的乳房，肆意揉搓着。指缝夹住挺立的乳尖摩挲把玩，舌头也找到窍门般或吸或卷住另一边，光的胸部被玩弄得发痒，细碎的呻吟从口中溢出来，陌生的快感让她感觉下身正有什么液体源源不断地流出来，小穴里痒得让人受不了。快感顺着神经蔓延到全身，腰肢酸软让她想要坐下来，玛格奈埋头玩弄着光的胸前，尚不满足地搂紧她的腰，强迫她半跪着挺起胸脯，更加用力地咬住她的乳尖。  
硬得发烫的下身垫在毫无遮拦的穴口之下，光搂着玛格奈的脖颈，让湿漉漉的穴口前后摩擦着昂扬的性器，连绵不断的快感让她娇声叫着，花穴深处酥麻发痒的感觉得到缓解后又再次渴求更多。玛格奈并不满足这样缓慢的交合，大手抓住光紧致丰盈的臀部，掌控她更快地摩擦，光的花瓣亲吻着玛格奈的性器，糟糕的快感让她绷紧背，脑海中有白光闪过。花穴深处不断叫嚣着想让玛格奈狠狠插进来，光大口喘息着，用手扶着玛格奈的性器对准穴口，分身有些艰难地挤进来，玛格奈惊人的尺寸填满了花径，小穴内的酥痒感更加难以抑制，她无暇去思考这是什么，腰肢已经缓缓上下扭动起来，狠狠吞没玛格奈的整根性器，又吐出半根，如此反复扭动着，不断从中榨取要命的快感。玛格奈被初次体验的快感冲昏了头，不知所措，被动地扶住光的腰肢，吻上光娇艳的红唇，将她动听的叫声统统吞入腹中，舌头不由自主地从口腔内伸出来，舌尖像是兵戈相接那样死死纠缠在一起，涎水从两人嘴角流下，色情地顺着下巴滴落胸前。  
光扭动腰肢的力度更重了些，一下一下直直刺进最深处，被狠狠顶撞得微微疼痛却舒服得无以复加，咕叽咕叽的水声在房间内回响，无疑是对感官的极大刺激。光找到自己最深处的那个点，不断索取更多刺激，呻吟声逐渐加大变成尖叫，腰肢无力挺直，只能借由玛格奈的手掌勉力支撑着，上半身有些瘫软地倒在玛格奈怀里。  
“光……”玛格奈轻咬住光脖颈根部，闷哼一声射进她的花穴深处。肌肤被咬住的刺痛激得光骤然缩进内壁，尖叫着迎来高潮。玛格奈的龙尾亲密地缠绕上光的龙尾，两人相拥着让龙角轻轻抵在一起，又交换了一个深吻。光趴在他被汗浸湿的麦色胸膛上，忽然觉得眼前的肌肤如同巧克力般可口，张口咬了一下他紧实的胸肌。  
玛格奈喝了太多药水，此时药劲还没过去，猛然被咬一口，刚刚软下去的性器又肿胀起来，硬硬地顶在光的股间。光自然也感受到他昂扬的下身，不怀好意地笑着舔了舔他胸前两点，手指有意无意地在他的乳头上轻轻画圈。  
“光，那个我……”玛格奈想再做一次，但是羞涩的怎么也开不了口。  
“那你还愿不愿意让我做你的月神啦？”光趁火打劫，轻轻啃咬他的胸膛。  
“当然想！”玛格奈想都没想就回答，顿了顿，有些不好意思地侧过头讪讪道：“还没成婚就对你做这种事……怕你看轻我……”  
原来之前推开自己是这个原因。光突然觉得心情大好，搂住他的脖颈吧唧地亲了一大口，玛格奈本来有些泛红的脸色顿时红得能滴出水来，假装正经的咳了两声，凑到光的脸颊上飞速亲了一口。  
光拉着玛格奈站起来，自己躺倒在王座之上，一条腿暧昧地搭在他赤裸的胸膛上。“玛格奈，你来试着动一下。”面对光如此诱人的邀请，玛格奈迫不及待地将她的腿拉到腰后，握住她的腰肢咬牙挺入，紧致的内壁紧紧吸着他的分身，刚进入的瞬间险些射出来，光搂上他的脖子，鼓励地轻轻啃咬那对双唇，龙尾若即若离地扫过玛格奈的小腿，酥酥麻麻的感觉令他浑身一震。  
“光……我动了……”玛格奈努力忍耐着，征求光的同意。  
光觉得这个昔日的草原霸主如今可爱得像只羔羊，搂紧他的脖子又亲了一口。“笨蛋，这种事情不需要问我。”  
玛格奈终于发泄出忍耐许久的欲望，抬高光的臀部重重抽插，深入浅出地顶撞着光深处最舒服的那个地方。光没想到他一上来就直奔主题，刺激得失声叫出来，花穴深处被突突地冲撞着，流出许多透明的汁液，似乎在叫嚣着渴望更加深入。  
“玛格奈……再深一点……”光的理智已经飞到天边，抱紧心上人渴求完全的疼爱。沉浸在性欲中欲罢不能的表情糟糕得让玛格奈分外情动，他把光的双腿压到胸前，一条腿跪在王座之上，居高临下更深入地捅到最深处，光的穴口不断吞咽他的性器，剧烈的撞击使得半个睾丸也随性器一起进入到花径内，被汁液涂抹得湿透了，看起来格外色情。过分深入让光的小穴又狠狠高潮了一回，全部感官都变得迟钝，只有被冲撞的内部好像装满了敏感的神经末梢，多重快感从尾椎蔓延到全身，双腿被压在胸前轻重不一地摩擦着胸部，本就敏感的乳尖被折磨得高高挺立。身体被折回来，肺部被挤压的窒息感让光快喘不过气，好像快要死去那样，却又舒服得让她确实感觉自己仍然活着，光在连续的快感中控制不住地哭出来，她说不清是太过高兴还是太过舒服什么的，但被心上人这样操弄，令她身心从未有过的满足。  
“光……光……我要射了……”玛格奈握着光的脚踝，加快速度作最后冲刺。光配合地抬高臀部，龙尾下意识地卷住玛格奈粗壮的龙尾，让自己不至于被冲撞得太远，玛格奈的身体也压下来，将光的身体对折回去，咬着光的肩膀重重抽插，在她高潮得尖叫时把浓稠的精液灌进最深处。  
光彻底瘫软在王座上，浑身酸软得连胳膊也抬不起来，泪水湿了满脸。玛格奈爱怜地用拇指拂去她脸上的泪水，温柔地吻过被自己咬出齿印的肌肤，不轻不重地吮吸着加深痕迹。  
“药效……过去了吗？”光被玛格奈抱在怀里，有气无力地问道。  
玛格奈抱起光的身体，放在一开始商谈地图的桌子上。光正疑惑不解，忽见玛格奈喝下什么东西，掰过她的脑袋强硬地把口中的液体灌进她的喉咙里。玛格奈不说，玛格奈选择直接做，光连反抗的机会也没有，小腹腾地又窜起一股邪火，坐在桌子边沿被玛格奈搂紧身体再次进入，只能抱紧他宽阔的胸膛，泪水止不住地被操弄得流出来。  
这小子，什么时候如此心机了。彻底沉浸在情欲之前，光迷迷糊糊地想到。

巴图第二天地端着早饭哼着小调来到门前，见门上开了个拳头大小能透光的窟窿，顿时后背发寒，心说这霸主也太强悍了，长兄大人该不会被拆骨入腹了吧。推开门，却见玛格奈拥着光躺在地毯上，沉沉入睡。玛格奈仗着自己体格优势，手脚并用地把光紧紧搂在怀里，连尾巴也不放过，紧紧缠绕在一起，光裸露在外的皮肤红紫斑驳，全是玛格奈留下的痕迹。  
还是长兄大人强悍！巴图欣慰地放下早饭，迅速关好门，仔细交代附近的兄弟今天都不许靠近王座，又找了点东西把门上的窟窿堵好。正打算离开，巴图歪着脑袋想了想，折回来又把门反锁了一次。  
长兄大人！我只能帮你到这儿了！


End file.
